The Journey of the Hogwarts Six
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Sorry if this sounds more Harry Potter than TT, but the ending is more TT like. Chapter 5 is coming up. Chapter 5: Trigon puts his plan into action! Pls. R&R! I hope you like it. couplings: Ra&BB R&S and C&C.
1. All Alone

The Journey of the Hogwarts Five  
  
It was a warm, sunny day in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Every witch and wizard strolled up and down the streets, each with an offspring at their side. A young teenage girl with midnight blue hair was sitting on a dusty old bench reading a book of Edgar Allan Poe's poetry. She wore a blue cloak that always came in handy every time she didn't want her face to be seen, a black leotard, a gold belt that hung loosely around her waist, blue boots, and a red gemstone that was placed in the center of her forehead. Her blue eyes roved from side to side as her pale white hand turned the page.  
  
A cloud of smoke appeared a few yards away from her and an old looking wizard stepped out. He had sparkling brown eyes, gold framed spectacles, a long, white beard that reached his knees, long, white hair, and wore a silver robe. He looked at the girl, who was still reading her book, and walked over towards her. He smiled as he gazed down at her. "Raven Mentrion, I presume?" he asked, still wearing his wide smile.  
  
"Yes?" Raven said, still looking at the book that she was holding. "I trust that you know who I am?" the sorcerer asked. Raven put her book down on her lap to examine the wizard. "William Winnebagg, the new headmaster," she replied when she was done examining him. "I was just informed that you have issues with your father," Winnebagg said.  
  
"Yeah," she said, now looking at the wizard in front of her. "I think that the staff at Hogwarts will be able to keep him away at a distance," he said, his smile growing even wider. "How are you going to keep him away?" she asked, her one eyebrow arched. "None other than magic," he replied. "Nothing will be able to keep him away, not even magic," she said, a tone of hatred now engulfing her monotone voice.  
  
A few years ago, before she even knew Hogwarts existed, nobody had spoken to her, not even one word. Animals would run away from her every time she was near them. Nobody was allowed to speak to her because of her heritage. She was a half demon in a world full of humans. This was all her father's fault.  
  
"Nothing huh?" he said, "We'll have to try, after all that's what counts, right?" Raven stared at Winnebagg for a moment, and then slowly nodded in agreement. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "And now I sense that something's bothering you, am I correct?" he asked. Raven drew in a deep breath.  
  
"I want to make some comrades, but nobody wants to speak to me," she said as she stared at the dirt-covered cement. "That comes as no surprise to me. There have been others before you that had that same problem, but when they graduated, they were the most jubilant witches and wizards I've ever seen. One day, maybe even today, you will find friends who enjoy being with you," Winnebagg said, "Now I suggest that you buy your things." And after that, he disappeared.  
  
Raven thought for a moment. Does he mean that I'll make some friends while I'm at school? She asked herself, Of course, what else would he mean? Her heart skipped several beats at that thought. She checked her list. "All I have to get is one pewter cauldron, The Dark Forces and How to Eliminate Them by Augustus Pipe, Magic Spells by Harold Shackles, Magical History by Angelina Humbug, dragon gloves, a black robe, and an owl, cat, or dog, " she said.  
  
She got up and strolled to the nearest store she could find, which was called Miranda's Work Robes. The inside of the store was made of brick walls and the floor was made of wood. There were tons of selections of work robes to choose from. Some of the robes were silver and some of them were blue. She picked out a black work robe that was medium size and walked over to the counter.  
  
"5 galleons please," said the cashier and Raven handed her the galleons. She walked out the door only to find a short line of people holding their books. "What's going on?" she asked a sorceress right in front of her. "The author, Augustus Pipe, is autographing his books," the sorceress replied. The line grew shorter and shorter by the minute.  
  
"Hello," Augustus Pipe said as Raven approached him, "What can I do for you?" "Can you tell me where The Sorcerer's Books bookstore is?" she asked in her usual monotone voice. He hesitated for a moment. "It's just around that corner," he replied. Without a "thank you," she set off for the bookstore.  
  
She bought all of her things an hour later, even a black owl with yellow eyes named Pegasus. She walked straight into a train station and searched for platform nine and three quarters. She found the platform and strolled straight through it. She boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. She continued reading her book.  
  
5 minutes later, the door of the compartment slid open to reveal a teenage girl with long, red hair and green eyes wearing a purple tank- top, a purple skirt, and purple boots. "Do you mind if I sit here?" the girl asked. "No," Raven replied, putting her book away. The girl walked in and sat beside her. "My name's Koriandor, but you can call me Starfire," the girl said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Raven," she replied, looking at the girl beside her. "Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Starfire asked. "I'm from a planet called Azarath and I moved here when I was 5," Raven sighed. "Really? I thought I was the only one from a far away planet. Anyways, my home planet is Tamaran and I just moved to this magnificent planet called earth," Starfire giggled. It was silent for a moment.  
  
"Raven," Starfire said, "Do you want any sweets?" "No," Raven replied with a disgusted tone, "But you can go buy some if you want to." "Really?! Oh thank you Raven, you're the nicest person I've ever met," Starfire said as she dashed out of the compartment. Raven smiled at the compliment. A few minutes later, Starfire came back with a handful of goodies. She laid them out on a seat on the other side.  
  
"There's chocolate flies, cookies, lemon juice, sticks of everlasting bubble gum, and cupcakes," she said as she started to dig in. Raven gave a long sigh that caught Starfire's attention. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's just that I've never had a friend before. Before I got the letter, nobody was allowed to speak to me. It's because I'm half demon and half human. It's all my demonic father's fault. I'll never forgive him for that," Raven replied as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"There, there. There's nothing to cry about, I'll be your friend," Starfire said as she patted Raven on the back. Raven brought her head up. Her face was tear stained. "Thank you," she said as she stopped crying. "You're welcome," Starfire replied as a smile crept upon her face. "I think we better change into our work robes," Raven said as s he pulled out her robes. Starfire did the same.  
  
The train came to a halt as they came out of the compartment, wearing their robes and carrying their things. 


	2. The squid and the Sorting Ceremony

Author's Note: Sorry, I forgot to tell you that this is years after Harry Potter graduated, so a few things changed a bit.  
  
"All firs' years over here," a loud, gruffly voice called as the two stepped out of the train. They followed the voice to the edge of a lake. A 10-foot giant stood at the edge of the lake, calling out to the first years. He had a short, brown beard and long mane. "Wow, a giant," Starfire said as she stared at the giant. "Well hello there, my name's Rubeus Hagrid," the giant said.  
  
"My name is Starfire and this is Raven," she said, nudging Raven on the side. Raven turned her attention to Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid," she mumbled, looking gloomy. "Hello Raven. There's no need to be looking dreary around this place, lots o' adventures lurking around every corner at Howarts," he said as he patted Raven on the back causing her to fall on her knees. He stood up straight, waiting for the first years.  
  
Raven got up and started to brush the dirt off of her robes when a green skinned teenage boy with green hair and olive green eyes stood beside her and a teenage boy with spiky black hair wearing a black mask that covered his eyes stood beside Starfire. A human/robot hybrid stood behind Raven. "These boats will take us across the lake," Hagrid began as soon as all of the first years came, "Each boat only seats 3 people. There is only one thing that all of you should be aware of: the giant squid. He don' like these boats and therefore gets ferocious when he sees them. Now lets get in."  
  
Raven spotted a boat where a gothic teenage girl with black hair and purple eyes wearing a white cloak and red lipstick was sitting, staring at the floor. Raven saw that the girl was lonely because nobody would get in with her. "Hey Starfire," Raven said, pointing at the girl, "Why don't we sit with that girl?" Starfire saw where Raven was pointing. "Okay," she replied joyfully as they strolled towards the girl. "Hi, my name is Starfire and this is Raven," Starfire said as they sat down. "My name's Carina and I don't like to talk much," Carina said, looking up. "Same here," Raven said. Carina smiled.  
  
"What planet are you from?" Starfire asked, "I'm from a planet called Tamaran." "Earth, where else?" Carina replied with a giggle. A shadow of a giant squid swam towards their boat. A few seconds later, two wet, slimy tentacles came out of the water and grasped Carina and Starfire. A few more tentacles appeared at the sides of the boat and started to pull it down into the lake, along with Carina and Starfire.  
  
"Too bad that I can't produce starbolts. Help!" Starfire shrieked as the tentacle tried to drag her down. Carina also cried for help. Raven was busy blasting the tentacles on the sides of the boat. Once she was done, she focused all of her energy on the other two tentacles that were grasping her friends. The tentacles glowed black and loosened its grip on the two girls.  
  
The tentacles disappeared below the water as she levitated the two back onto the boat. "Thanks Raven," Carina said as Starfire embraced Raven in a tight hug. "Oh thank you Raven!" she said as she quickly let go of her. "You're both welcome," Raven replied as they neared the castle of Hogwarts. "So," Carina said, "Which house do you want to be in? There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. As for me, I want to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Why Slytherin, why not Gryffindor?" Raven asked. "Because Gryffindor is the worst house to be placed in and Slytherin is the best," she replied. "Okay then, Slytherin," Raven said as she turned t o Starfire, "What about you?" "I pick Slytherin," Starfire answered as their boat hit a piece of land that Hogwarts stood upon. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the front steps of Hogwarts five minutes later. A witch wearing an emerald green cloak, square shaped spectacles and had orange hair that was pulled tightly into a bun stood outside of two giant oak doors, waiting for the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts," the sorceress said, "I'm Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts. Once you get in, you must take your seats at any table and then you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Wait here, the staff must get ready." She opened the large oak doors and disappeared into the great hall.  
  
"Hey," a boy with blonde hair and silver eyes called to Raven. Raven turned around to face the boy. "You're the girl called Raven that I saw on the train. My name's Malfoy, Timothy Malfoy," the boy said. Carina slightly coughed, trying to hide a snicker. Timothy turned to her. "You think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Black hair and a white cloak, you must be a part of the Lee family," he said, and then turned his gaze back to Raven. "Some wizarding families are better than others, Raven. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said as he stuck his hand out.  
  
"I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Raven replied, giving a half smile to her friends. Malfoy glared at her. "Don't worry about him," the green skinned teenage boy told Raven, "He likes to be mean, it's in his blood. By the way, my name's Gar Logan, but you can call me Beast Boy if you like." "My name's." Raven said, but Beast Boy cut her off. "Raven, right?" he said.  
  
"Right," she replied, her heart skipping several beats. "And who are these girls?" he asked. "Oh, umm. that's Starfire," she said, pointing to the alien girl, "And that's Carina." Two other teenage boys appeared at Beast Boy's side. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Robin," he said, pointing to the teenager with black spiky hair and a black mask, "And this is Cyborg."  
  
"Hi Raven, Starfire, and Carina," Robin and Cyborg said at the same time. "How'd you know are names?" Carina asked. "We heard Raven," Cyborg answered, as Carina turned red at the reply. The oak doors swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped out. "We're ready for you," she said as she motioned for the first years to follow her. They all gasped as they strolled inside of the Great Hall. There were thousands of candles floating in mid air over four long tables. Each table had a little banner hanging over it. The banners resembled the four houses.  
  
One was a picture of a lion, which resembled Gryffindor, another a badger, which resembled Hufflepuff, another a raven, resembling Ravenclaw, and one was a serpent, which resembled Slytherin. They all took their seats and stared at a black wizard's hat that was placed on a stool in the center of the Great Hall. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth. The hat started to sing.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A better hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So put me on and I will tell Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid to toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm the Thinking Cap!"  
  
The rip near the brim of the hat closed and everyone applauded. Winnebagg, sitting in the center of the teacher's table, stood up. "Let the Sorting ceremony begin!" he shouted. Professor McGonagall got up and strolled over to the Sorting Hat with a long roll of parchment in her hands. "Avery, Ariel!" she called and a red head girl strolled forward.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried and there was an applause coming from the Gryffindor table. 5 minutes later, "Grayson, Dick!" and Robin walked over to the hat. "I thought that his name was Robin," Starfire whispered to Raven. "I think that that's his nickname, just like Cyborg's and Beast Boy's," Raven replied. "Oh," Starfire said at the same time the hat shouted "Slytherin!" and there was another applause that erupted from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Lee, Carina!" Professor McGonagall called. "SLYTHERIN!" "Logan, Gar!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Malfoy, Timothy!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Mentrion, Raven!" McGonagall called and Raven strolled over to the hat, placed it on her head, and sat on the stool. "Hmmmmmm," she heard the hat say. "Plenty of courage and not a bad mind, not bad at all. Which house should I place you in?" the hat asked itself. "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," she whispered repeatedly.  
  
"Not Gryffindor eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Gryffindor can help you on the way to greatness. No? Better be.SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and there was another applause from the Slytherin. "Stone, Victor!" McGonagall called as Raven took her seat beside Beast Boy and Carina. Beast Boy gazed at Raven and she blushed.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and Cyborg got up and sat next to Carina, who blushed. "Tamaran, Koriandor!" McGonagall shouted and Starfire strolled over to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Starfire strolled over to the table and sat next to Robin, who kept gazing up at her. Starfire blushed. Professor McGonagall sat back down as Winnebagg stood up again. "Now that the sorting has ended, let the feast begin!" he said as he clapped his hands and the empty plates became filled with food and goblets became filled with drinks. 


	3. Spying on Malfoy

3 months later.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan My Lord," said a masked stranger wearing a black cloak. He kneeled down before his master. "Good, and the robots?" a figure wearing a scarlet cloak asked. The figure's four yellow eyes gleamed behind the darkness of the hood that covered his face. "They are recharging," the stranger replied.  
  
"Even more good news," the figure said, "It took us three months to build the robots, now it will only take 3 weeks to recharge them." "My Lord?" said the masked stranger.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you want revenge on your daughter?" the stranger asked. The figure walked over to him. "Nobody should know better than you, Malfoy. I tried to possess her last year, but she fought against me. I used all my strength, but she defeated me. I vowed that someday I would get my revenge on her," the figure replied, "Now get out."  
  
"As you wish, My Lord," Malfoy said as he got to his feet and strolled out the door. The figure walked over to a portrait of Raven. "One day Raven you will be mine," the figure said as he took his hood off to reveal red skin, four yellow eyes, sharp fangs, and gray hair. The demon's name was Trigon. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 9:00p.m. at Hogwarts and Raven was sitting in an armchair reading a book. Beast Boy, being curious about what she was reading, walked up to her. "What're you reading?" he asked with a grin. "How to play Quidditch," she replied, turning red in the face.  
  
"Oh," he said, "What's Quidditch?" "It's a sport played on brooms," she replied, "There's a Keeper, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, and a seeker."  
  
"What's a seeker and a beater?"  
  
"A seeker is a person who looks for this tiny yellow winged ball called the snitch. The team only wins if their seeker catches the snitch, otherwise the game would go on," she replied, "And a beater is a person who, with a bat, hits this metal ball known as a bludger. They protect the people on their team by preventing the bludger from knocking them out."  
  
"I'd like to try that out," Beast Boy said, grinning. Carina dashed into the room, breathing very hard." What is it?" Raven asked. "I just saw Malfoy and his Dad standing right in front of Professor Winnebagg's office," she replied. "What for?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know," she replied.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Beast Boy said, his smile growing even wider. "Please don't tell me that it's another stupid idea of yours," Raven sighed. "It's not stupid, it's brilliant," Beast Boy said, "All we have to do is sneak out and don't get caught." "And how are we going to do that?" Raven asked, her one eyebrow arched.  
  
"We'll pretend that we're heading to the owlery. You can take your owl Pegasus," he said, pointing to the black owl. "All right," she replied, "But what about the others?" "Great idea," Beast Boy said, "Robin, Cyborg, Starfire! Do you want to spy on Malfoy?"  
"Sounds exciting," Robin replied, walking towards Beast Boy. "Sure, I'll spy on Malfoy, after what he did to my systems," Cyborg said. "I will go on this 'spying' adventure with you," Starfire said, flying over to them. Pegasus flew out of his cage after Raven opened the cage door. He landed on her shoulder.  
  
They stood in front of a stonewall. In moments, the wall opened like an elevator door. They walked out the door. The door began to slide shut after they walked out. Raven saw a figure wearing a scarlet cloak. She could see that his four yellow eyes were staring at her. Beast Boy noticed that she had stopped.  
  
"C'mon Raven," he said. She looked at him and looked back, expecting to see the figure. But to her surprise, the figure was gone. She shrugged and continued to follow her friends. They reached Winnebagg's office on the 2nd floor.  
  
"What's the password?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. "I don't know," he answered, "What about you Robin?"  
  
"Don't know, Starfire?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I think its Cockroach Cluster," Raven said. The statue of a griffin circulated and a staircase appeared under it. "How'd you know?" Carina asked Raven as they strolled up the staircase. "I heard Professor McGonagall use it once," she replied. They opened Winnebagg's door an inch and looked.  
  
They saw Timothy Malfoy standing next to his father, Draco Malfoy. Draco had long blonde hair, silver eyes, and wore a black cloak. "Is that his father?" Cyborg asked. "Looks like it," Robin replied, "They do have a resemblance." "You want to be sorted into another house, am I correct Timothy?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. Winnebagg picked up the Sorting Hat. "Why was he sorted into Gryffindor?" Draco asked. "Because it was the hat's choice to place him in there," Winnebagg replied. "The whole lot of us have been in Sytherin for centuries," Draco said, shaking in rage, "And this is the first time one of us was placed in Gryffindor!"  
  
"We'll see what the Sorting Hat says this time," Winnebagg said, giving the hat to Timothy. He put the hat on. "Strange," the hat said, "I've never seen this personality trait before. This is the trait that Sytherins have: loyalty to friends. I therefore place you in .SYTHERIN!"  
  
Both Timothy and his father smirked. "Oh no," Robin said, "This means that he's going to be in our house." After that, they went back to the Sytherin common room and up to their dormitories. It was 3:00 a.m. when a green raven landed on Raven's bed. The raven took a minute to stare at the sleeping beauty in front of him.  
The raven transformed back into Beast Boy. 'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep,' he thought to himself. "Raven, wake up," he whispered. She woke up and yawned. She saw Beast Boy at the foot of her bed. "Beast Boy what are you doing here? And how did you get up here?" she asked.  
  
"I transformed into a raven and flew up here to ask you if you want to try flying on the broomsticks," he said. Raven stared at him. She was lost in her thoughts. 'He looks so cute standing on the edge of my bed,' she thought, 'Whoa bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay," she said. "Great! Now wake up Carina and Starfire while I go wake up Robin and Cyborg," he said as he jumped off the bed, transformed into a raven, and flew out. Raven walked up to Carina. "Carina, wake up," she said as Carina opened her eyes. "What?" Carina asked. "Want to go try out the broomsticks?" Raven asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, now lets wake up Star," Raven said. "You don't have to wake me up," Starfire said as she hopped out of her bed. "When did you wake up?" Raven asked. "When I heard you and Beast Boy talking," she replied. "Did you decide to go?" Carina asked.  
  
"I have decided to go," Starfire replied. After that, they headed towards the staircase. 


	4. Playing Quidditch

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were already waiting for them by the time they reached the common room. A sudden grin appeared on Beast Boy's and Robin's face as soon as they saw Raven and Starfire. Cyborg also smiled when he saw Carina. Carina blushed and smiled back at him. "Lets get going," Beast Boy said.  
  
They walked out of the Slytherin common room. Once they opened the door leading to the Entrance Hall, they all gasped. 5 prefects were marching around the Entrance Hall. "What are we going to do now?" Robin asked Beast Boy, "We'll get caught if we run out right this instant." Beast Boy thought for a moment.  
  
"I'll transform into an owl and distract them while the rest of you run out the door," he replied, transforming into an owl. He gave a loud hoot that distracted the prefects from their jobs. Raven and the others ran towards the door and opened it. Beast Boy flew out the door as Raven began to shut it. "That was a pretty impressive thing you did in there," Raven said, her heart hammering against her chest. She blushed a deep red that was luckily covered by the darkness of the night. The others started to walk towards the Quidditch Pitch, Robin holding Starfire's hand and Cyborg holding Carina's.  
  
"Y-you really think so?" Beast Boy asked, his heart also hammering against his chest. He blushed. "Mmm," Raven mumbled, nodding. A nearby tree in the Forbidden Forest hit the ground. "Oops," Raven said.  
  
"Well, we better go get the brooms and the other stuff," Beast Boy said as the two headed towards a storage room. Raven opened the storage door. "This is the smallest, not to mention dustiest, storage room I've ever seen," Beast Boy said, waving his right hand in the air to get rid of some of the dust. They each grabbed three broomsticks and Raven grabbed the equipment. She shut the door behind them.  
  
"It's about time you guys showed up," Cyborg said as they strolled inside the stadium. "Since we don't have the correct number of people," Raven said, putting the stuff on the ground, "We will only have 1 chaser for each team, beater, a keeper, and a seeker." Everybody grabbed a broomstick. Raven passed the two bats over to Cyborg and Robin and handed the quaffle to Carina. "Carina, you and Starfire are the chasers," Raven said.  
  
"Beast Boy," she said, "You and I will be the seekers." She released the two bludgers and the snitch. Robin and Carina were on her team. They mounted their broomsticks and kicked at the ground. They rose up 50 ft. into the air.  
  
For Raven it was easy to find the snitch, but for Beast Boy it was difficult. He saw Raven chasing after something and followed her. "Looks like it's just you and I now," Beast Boy said, grinning. He gripped the handle of the broom tightly, as though telling it to go faster. The broom obeyed his command and went faster.  
  
Raven did the same thing to catch up. She flew past Beast Boy. The snitch dove downward and she did the same. She pulled up the handle of the broom so she wouldn't collide with the ground. She and the snitch were a foot above the ground.  
  
A bludger flew towards her and she ducked. When the bludger was gone, she continued to follow the snitch. The score was 30 to 30. She stretched out her arm when the snitch was an inch in front of her. She grasped the snitch just as Carina scored another goal.  
  
She showed her teammates that she caught the snitch by holding it up in mid air. "Way to go Raven!" Carina shouted as they all got off their broomsticks. Raven used her telekinetic powers to pack the stuff up and put it back in the storage room. "I never thought that we'd be so good at Quidditch," Carina said with a smile, "I mean, we'd never played it." "Agreed," Starfire said, "We've never even tried this wonderful sport until now."  
  
"At least we know how it feels to be on broomsticks," Beast Boy said. "Yeah, it felt great," Robin said, smiling. "I agree, it felt wonderful!" Cyborg said. "Leon!" they heard Hagrid shout, "Leon!" "Who's Leon?" Carina asked.  
  
"Knowing Hagrid, Leon could be some monstrous beast," Raven said. "Raven, look out!" Beast Boy cried. A winged lion charged at her in the darkness. In a flash, the lion leaped on Raven, causing her to fall to the ground. The winged lion started to lick her face.  
  
"Leon, get off o' Raven," Hagrid said as he approached them. Leon obeyed him and got off. "Sorry about that Raven," he said. "It's okay," she said. "So this is Leon," Carina said in amazement. "You're correct Carina. Leon's a winged lion," Hagrid said, patting the lion on the head, "I bet Beast Boy can transform into one. So, what're you six doing out here so late?" "Ummm," Raven began. Hagrid eyed her suspiciously. "We were playing Quidditch," she finally answered.  
  
"You were playing Quidditch out at 3:30 a.m.?" he asked. They nodded their heads. "You six could o' been seen," he said, his voice filled with worry, "Or worse, expelled." "We know Hagrid," Robin said, "It was just a once in a lifetime chance." "Yeah, we couldn't resist," Cyborg said.  
  
"I know that it's a once in a lifetime chance, Robin and Cyborg, but that gives you no right to go sneakin' outside o' Hogwarts," Hagrid said, "Now I suggest that you six head up to the Slytherin common room before you get caught." After he said this, they headed straight for the common room. "That was rude of Hagrid to tell us right from wrong," Carina said. "At least he wants us to be safe," Raven said as the door closed behind the six. "Yeah, but." she was suddenly interrupted by a stranger.  
  
"Hello," the cold voice said. "H-hello Professor Cromwell," Carina stuttered. He glared at the six of them. "What are you six doing up so late?" he asked, smirking a little bit. "We were playing Quidditch," Raven answered bravely. Everybody else was cowering in fear.  
  
"Playing Quidditch at 3:35 in the morning? Oh dear we are in trouble," he said, smirking nastily. "No, we are not. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was thrown at a stonewall. "Get out of here," Raven shouted to her friends. Everyone but Beast Boy ran to the Slytherin common room. "Beast Boy, why aren't you with the others?" She asked.  
  
"I stayed because I want to help you," he replied. "I don't need your help," she said. "I'll be right here just in case you do," he said as he sat on the floor. Professor Cromwell pulled out his wand as he got to his feet. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted and yellow light burst out of the tip of his wand.  
  
Raven put her two hands up in the air and a purple shield formed between them. There was an exploding sound as the yellow light collided with the shield. "Venite!" Raven shouted and a blue ball formed in her right hand. She threw the ball at Cromwell and knocked him out. Raven disappeared into the common room as Professor McGonagall came downstairs. She got in bed and soon was fast asleep. 


	5. Why Me?

A vision slowly appeared in her mind as the seconds flew by. She was in this mysterious old building that was 11 stories high. The floor was made entirely out of cement and the walls were made out of steel. Machines and mechanical devices were scattered everywhere and tools, such as wrenches, were thrown on the floor. She picked up a wrench and examined it.  
  
"Cyborg would love this place," Raven said as she threw the wrench onto the floor. She walked out of the room and into a corridor. A pair of red mechanical eyes turned on as she passed by. As she walked towards the end of the corridor, she could hear two voices in the distance. "The robots have captured them, I presume?" said a cruel, deep voice.  
  
"Yes," the second voice replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Raven finally recognized the first voice as her father's and the second one as Draco's. "My plan is working like a charm," Trigon said, "In the morning, she will awaken to find that her companions are missing and try to find me. She'll enter my hideout only to be ambushed by my robot army and will be brought to me." "And then she will be sentenced to a slow and painful death, right My Lord?" said Malfoy.  
  
"No, I've got something better planned in mind."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'll force her to become my apprentice," Trigon whispered in Malfoy's ear.  
  
"Indeed, that is much better than murdering her. That way if you force her to become your apprentice, you can make her do whatever you please. But what if she refuses to do a certain task?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Then I kill Beast Boy and make her watch," Trigon replied with a smirk. Raven pressed her ear against the door. "There she is," said a mechanical voice right behind her. She turned around. Two robots leaped into the air as she formed a shield with her hands. The robots hit the shield and broke into a million pieces.  
  
The mechanical parts of the robots floated in mid air and began to rebuild the robots. The robots aimed their lasers at her after they were rebuilt. 'I need to destroy their memory chips,' she thought and she flew up into the air and came down, her right leg stretched out in front of her. She kicked the robots and sent them flying towards a wall. Their memory chips came out and she stepped on them.  
  
She pressed her ear against the door again. The door swung open and she fell flat on her face. Trigon turned and laughed as he strolled towards her. "You better not hurt her you bloody demon. Owwwwwwwww!" Beast Boy screamed. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed as Beast Boy was zapped.  
  
She sat up straight, breathing very hard. "What a nightmare," she sighed. She looked at the scene in front of her. Robots were ambushing them. One was attacking Starfire, one was attacking Carina, and another one leaped on top of her.  
  
Raven used her telekinetic powers to lift the robot and throw him against the wall. He got up. There wasn't a dent, not even a scratch, on him. "This is going to be harder than I thought," Raven whispered to herself as she ran towards the robot. She kicked him, but he stood still.  
  
She flew into the air and kicked him, but before she could kick him, he grabbed her foot and twisted it. She fell to the floor gasping in agony. She tried to get up, but the robot punched her right in the face. The robot was just about to shoot her when she levitated him and threw him against the wall. She walked over to him, ejected his memory chip, and crushed it with her hand.  
  
Starfire knocked her attacker unconscious and walked over to Raven. "Where's Carina?" Raven asked as they were walking down the stairs. "She was kidnapped, along with Beast Boy," she replied. Raven stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know how hard it must be for you, losing your, what do they call them? Oh yeah 'boyfriend'," Starfire said. "He isn't my boyfriend Starfire," Raven said, "How did you know he was kidnapped?"  
  
"Robin told me while I was going to our dormitory."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A robot jumped down from the ceiling, grasped Starfire, and disappeared. Raven turned around. "Oh no, she's been kidnapped," she gasped and she walked down the steps. She saw Robin sitting in an armchair near a fireplace. "Robin," she said and he turned to look at her, "Starfire's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Raven ignored him. "Where's Cyborg?" she asked.  
  
"Also kidnapped."  
  
"This is bad," Raven said, "It's like every time I turn around one of my friends is kidnapped. Somebody doesn't want me to have friends this year." A robot popped up from behind Robin, placed a robotic hand over his mouth, and disappeared. Raven turned around. "Not again," she sighed as she sat in the armchair.  
  
"The only person, or demon, who would do this is Trigon," she said, running a hand through her midnight blue hair, "But why me? Why is it always me?" She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. "Whoa crying isn't going to get me anywhere," she said, raising her head out of her hands, "I'll go to the library and see if there's a book on a demon's whereabouts." She walked out of the common room and headed for the library.  
  
She sneaked past the prefects in the Entrance Hall and headed up the staircase to the 1st floor. She ran up to the second floor. 'Oh great,' she thought, 'There's a prefect guarding the entrance to the library.' She levitated a box, threw it against the wall, and quickly hid in the shadows. She flew past the prefect as he strolled over to the box, opened the door, and quietly closed it behind her.  
  
She searched row after row and finally found the book she was looking for. She headed for the door when a robot leaped on her and pinned her to the ground. She raised both of her legs and pushed him off. He slid across the floor and hit a bookshelf. He got to his feet and lunged on her. With one hard blow on the head, he knocked her out.  
  
He picked her up and disappeared. Raven woke up only to find herself staring at the least person that she wanted to stare at when she was unconscious: Trigon. "So," he said in a falsely sweet voice, "My beloved daughter has finally returned to me. Did you miss me?" "Why would I miss you?"  
  
"Because I'm your all powerful father."  
  
"Well since you put it that way, let me think, NO."  
  
Trigon was shaking with fury. "Since that robot didn't kill you, I will," he said as he raised his sword into the air. "You better not hurt her, you bloody demon," Beast Boy shouted. Trigon walked over to him. "What did you say?" he said.  
  
"I said you better not hurt her, you blood.Owwwwwwww!"  
  
"You call me that one more time and I'll kill you," Trigon said as he put his sword away. He walked over to Raven, grasped her cloak, and lifted her up. "You will become my apprentice and if you refuse to do what I say, I'll kill your beloved boyfriend," he said, pointing at Beast Boy, "What do you say?"  
  
Raven had no other option, so she nodded in agreement. "Mwhahahahahahahaha!" he laughed as he put her on the ground, "Now I shall rule the world!" He handed Raven her clothes and strolled out of the room. The clothes were black with a strip of red going down the middle, the shoes were black, and the belt was gray. She got to her feet and, feeling gloomy, put the clothes on. 


	6. Stealing for Daddy

It was dark. Everything seemed quiet. A red computer chip was floating inside a cage of light. A figure of a girl jumped out of the shadows and walked towards the chip. The bright yellow light revealed her face as she approached the awaiting computer chip. It was Raven but in her new clothes.  
  
She reached for the chip, grasped it, and quickly drew back her arm. The sound of an alarm went off as the lights began to flicker from red to nothing but darkness. The sound of footsteps echoed through the room. "Hold it right there," a security guard wearing heavy armor said. Raven just glared at him and disappeared.  
  
Another guard appeared. "Where'd she go?" he asked. The first guard looked up at the ceiling and saw a huge hole. "Up there," he replied as they got their grappling hooks and climbed up. Raven was running as fast as the speed of light. She was going to make it to her demonic father's hideout, she just had to. She was about to fly until one of the guards grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground. She landed with a thud.  
  
"I've got you at last, you filthy little thief," the second guard said with a smile. Raven glared at him and kicked him right between the legs. He let go of her as he clutched that spot, wincing as he did so. She got to her feet and started to fly towards her father's hideout with the computer chip in her hand. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here it is father. Now take it or leave it," Raven said as she gave her father the chip. "Yes," he said, grasping the chip and holding it right in front of his yellow eyes, "I always knew that you'd be of use to me." He patted her on the shoulder and she glared at him. "What's wrong," he said in his fake sweet voice, "A little stealing to much for you? Mwahahahahahahaha!" She growled and kicked him in the shin.  
  
He gasped in pain. Rage surging through him, he focused his attention on her. "How dare you betray me," he said, "You two robots! Lock her up in the dungeon!" The two robots grabbed both her arms and dragged her to the dungeon. They threw her inside a cell and disappeared. She pulled her knees up to her chin and was lost in thought.  
  
'Well, I blew it, I just blew it,' she thought, 'There's no way out and I'm just stuck here. Trigon could be torturing my friends right now and it's all my fault.' She crawled into bed and thought some more. 'If only there was anyway I could get out of this cell,' she thought. She suddenly got an idea. 'One of my father's henchmen would be here at the crack of dawn with a key in his hand. I'll think about a way of distracting him in the morning.' She quickly yawned and closed her exhausted eyes. 


End file.
